I'm Coming for You
by FunnelCakes
Summary: After the explosion of Mt. ST. Helens, Percy doesn't return. Annabeth is given a quest to save him. I'm not putting a full summary because that will giva away parts. Maybe some OOC. Rated T just in case. *WILL BE CONTINUED BY ApollosFavoriteDaughter3927*
1. Chapter 1

I'm Coming for You

**This is set during the Battle of the Labyrinth, after Percy made explosion on Mt. St. Helens. Percy never returns to camp after two weeks. But Annabeth still made it back to camp. This is my first fanfic so my writing might be horrible. This is the first time I have willingly written. Also a special thanks to Percabethis4ever for convincing me to write this. **

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth's POV

It has been two weeks since his "funeral". One month since he "died", two weeks since I last saw him, and two weeks since I first kissed him.

_Flashback_

"_Annabeth, it's time to go." Malcolm, my half-brother, told me. _

_Great, this was going to be the worst day of my life. I broke down sobbing hardly on my bed. I just knew he was_ not _dead, I just didn't know if he was coming back. But then again, why would he come back for me? To him, I was just his best friend._ **(A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know that is overused, but it just fits with the story, all right?) **_But Chiron insisted to have a funeral, in case he never came back. In the end, Chiron had to come in the cabin and carry me out to the Amphitheater. _

_By then, I was recollected enough to speak, but Chiron spoke first. "It has been two weeks the disappearance of Percy Jackson and the explosion of Mount Saint Helens. We now assume he is dead. I have asked his best surviving friend to do the final honors."_ **(A/N: I'm not sure if that is exactly what Chiron says.) **_he turned to me with a sad expression, and I took the burial shroud thinking, _I want him – no I _need_ him. I will finally admit it now, I'm in love with Perceus Jackson._ Over the years, he had become something I couldn't live without, but what if he didn't love me back?_ **(A/N: I know that's overused, but…) **_I threw the green shroud into the flames and I could have sworn I smelled the sea for a second. I started shakily, "He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had. He was also the best friend I could have ever asked for. He was always there for me. And now he is…" tears were flowing freely by now. My knees turned to jell-o and I collapsed my head dangerously close to the fire. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was campers crowding around me and my last thought, _Percy…

_End of Flashback_

Malcolm's POV

I have never seen Annabeth this depressed over a loss. I mean when Luke betrayed her, she was sad and all but quickly got over thanks to…Percy. Ever since his funeral, she has only eaten one meal a day, missed all the capture the flag games, failing all her classes, moping around like a zombie, and walking around saying, "He is NOT dead! Why don't you people believe me?" At this rate she'll probably have only a few weeks left to live. All the campers try to help her out, even Clarisse, but it's the same as doing nothing. I swear on the River Styx that if I ever get the chance to bring Percy back, I would, but he was dead, wasn't he? Maybe I should start listening to Annabeth and try to find him. I snapped out of my thoughts as Chiron neared me.

"Malcolm, tell Annabeth there is a god who wants to meet her," he shouted as he trotted back to the Big House. Quickly, I ran towards Poseidon's cabin, Annabeth practically lived there now. She always slept there on Percy's bunk and spent all her free time there, too. I darted in to find Annabeth all red-eyed lying on Percy's bunk with his Minotaur horn in her hands.

"Annabeth, there's a god who wants to see you."

**So what do you think? I'm not going to say that I need reviews to write because that is NOT true, but they still make me happy. I'm also not going to update for another week because I'm going on vacation. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go, I know I said it would be next week, but I managed to do it today. Thank you for all the story/author alerts/favorites and all the reviews. If you think Annabeth is OOC, you can tell me and I might try to tweak it a little. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 2**

Annabeth's POV

What do the gods want from me anyways? Can't they see that I'm practically dead? As I walked to the Big House, I heard more than two voices talking inside. Apparently, there's more than one god who wants to see me. Ugh, how worse could my life be? I walked in to find Chiron standing in horse form standing next to Poseidon and Hephaestus who were sitting on the couch.

"Um, I thought there was only one god to see me," I said.

Poseidon answered first, "I arrived just now…uh, Annabelle?"

"No, sir, my name's Annabeth"

"Good, well, Annabeth, we have some news for you…about Percy, he's alive…"

It was so much to take in; I almost collapsed on the spot. Oh my gods, so it's true, I was right all along about him. I bombarded them with questions, "Didn't I tell you that he was alive? Where is he? Is he here right now? Is he coming back? Is he…"

I could have gone on and on, but Chiron placed a hand on my shoulder and interrupted, "Annabeth! Annabeth, please, calm down. Let the gods explain to you," he turned to them.

Poseidon was trying to find the cheesecake in the fridge, and so he asked, "Hephaestus could you take it from here? And where is that damned cheesecake?"

Hephaestus started, "Well, when I was trying to locate Percy, I stopped by Calypso's island, Ogygia, to pick up some moonlace for a little project for Aphrodite. And –"

"Ha ha, I found the cheesecake!" came from a voice inside the kitchen…

"Anyways, as I was saying, that was when I saw Percy chained to a rock. **(A/N: Yeah, yeah ****Clash of the Titans**** stuff.) **Janus and Prometheus were in front of him talking to Calypso, and then she went inside one of her caves. That was all I saw before I left the island. To wrap it all up, Percy is being held captive by Calypso and the Titans."

Anger boiled inside of me, MY Percy captured by some stupid girl. "Gods, I hate Calypso. She probably seduced him and captured him," I realized that I blurted my thoughts out loud. "Oh, I'm sorry I said that out loud, but we have to save him RIGHT NOW! He's the one I'm in –" before I could finish, I clamped my hand over my mouth; no one and I mean no one could find out about how much I love Percy. But the gods started laughing. Crap! They already know.

Poseidon smiled, "Yes, we know you love Percy. Your mother was the first to find out actually, besides Aphrodite of course. Athena would have come, but she had some business to take care of."

Crap! They can read minds.

"We can read minds, too. Now, could you stop saying 'crap' in your head? Man this cheesecake is delicious," he took a bite out of it. "You should try some."

"Uh, I think I'll pass."

Chiron finally spoke up, "Well, Annabeth, it appears you might have to lead another quest to finish your quest through the Labyrinth. If you accept it, of course, we could always find someone else to lead it. NO one has ever led more than one quest at a time. Well, I guess there's a first time for everything."

"Are you kidding me? Of course I accept it. It's my, uh, best friend we're talking about." I yelled as I ran upstairs to the Oracle of Delphi.

**I know it's short but, hey, at least I'm updating. And I have no promises on making chapters longer, but I'll try to. This will be the last time I update until next week. Thank you all again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back! Do you know how full your inbox gets after a week? And that FOUR STAR hotel doesn't have free internet, and a water park does! Well, enough of my ranting and on with the story. There, I made it longer this time by about three hundred words. :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Annabeth's POV

There, on the three-legged stool, sat the mummified oracle. It's only been what a few months since the last time it spoke to me. This is just going too fast. I slowly walked towards it.

"Oh, great Oracle, how do I find Perceus Jackson?"

I opened its mouth and a swirling green mist came out, and the room filled with the smell of serpents.

"_A god and two others shall go,_

_The location, the Olympian must show,_

_They shall find what they seek,_

_And true love shall meet its peak,_

_Lost to –"_

Wait, why did it stop? The mummy closed its mouth and sat there like nothing had happened. As I was going downstairs, I was trying to decipher the prophesy. The first line of course, means that three people will go on the quest. The second means that –

"Well did you get the prophesy?" a female voice said. I looked up to see my mom sitting next to Poseidon, who was STILL eating his cheesecake. How could he be eating when his son is being held captive? And where was Hephaestus?

"I got the prophesy. And did Lord Hephaestus leave already?"

"Yes, he did. Now, tell us the prophesy." Athena ordered.

"Before I do, why are you here? I thought you didn't care about Percy."

"It's true I don't _really _care about him, but I do care about my daughter's happiness. And in this case your happiness is_ him_. Well we don't have all day here, tell us the prophesy," she said.

"Okay, it says,

"_A god and two others shall go,_

_The location, the Olympian must show,_

_They shall find what they seek,_

_And true love shall meet its peak,_

_Lost to…_

Then it just stopped speaking."

The immortals were, including Chiron, were all speechless for a moment.

Poseidon was the first to speak up. "I'll leave this situation to you two living computers while I go get Apollo." Then he left in a flash of light.

"This has never happened before, I wonder if there's something wrong with the Oracle. Or is it just because we weren't meant to hear the whole prophesy, maybe the Fates stopped it." Chiron said.

"We can figure that out later. First, let's work with what we have. _A god and two others shall go. _There's another first, a god going on a quest. And I will be the one to go since the next line says an Olympian has to show the location." Athena smiled.

"I thought you hated Percy. So why are you helping us find him?" I wondered out loud.

"Well, I care about my daughter's happiness and health. And in this case, to get you happy and eating regularly again, we need to get him," Mom replied.

"Yeah," then I broke down crying.

My mom gathered me in her arms before I hit the ground, "It's going to be alright, we'll find him. I never liked Calypso either."

"How is it going to be alright? He's gone and we don't have a complete prophesy and…"

Athena interrupted, "This is worse than I thought, you aren't yourself anymore. We have to get to him immediately."

Chiron cleared his throat, "Speaking of the prophesy, we still need to make sense of it. The next two lines mean that you will find Percy and uh, how should I put this?" He paused to think for a while, "It will probably be about you and Percy. He loves you the same way you love him." **(A/N: I'm sorry if I said that earlier in the story, I'm just too lazy to check it.) **

"Annabeth, go pack your belongings and get a good sleep, we will set off tomorrow. And who will be going with us?" Athena said.

Crap! I didn't think of that, so much for a daughter of Athena. "I guess we could have –"

"No! I'm going." Malcolm entered through the window since the front door was locked. "I swore on the River Styx that I would help get Percy back if I got the chance, and I'm not breaking it."

Wow, so many people care about my joy. I didn't know that. I mean, I'm just one person.

"Yes, we do care for you, Annabeth." Athena smiled. "And is 'crap' your favorite word now? Poseidon told me about earlier."

Fine, damn. Got that, Mom?

"Uh… yeah, of course we do, seeing you all depressed makes people feel down themselves." Malcolm grinned. "And for the past month you've been looking like a hobo."

"Hey! Watch it." I thought for a moment, "Yeah, I guess I have. Did I smell like one, too?"

He shook his head, "No."

Mom cleared her throat, "Well, you two should go get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

Percy's POV

It's been about a month. And I remember how I got here:

After Annabeth and I kissed, gods, how I love her. Her face. Her smile. Her eyes. Everything about her. But especially the feel of her lips on mine. I wonder why she did that. Did she love me back? But more importantly, did she escape the volcano? Anyways, after Mt. St. Helens exploded, I landed on an island. A girl named Calypso found me and told me that I was on Ogygia. After that, I passed out. When I woke up again, I was bound in celestial bronze chains to a boulder. Two gods, Janus and another god, were standing guard in front of me.

Just then, Calypso came to me and said, "Your friends are finally coming. Everything is going according to plan."

My friends? This could only mean one thing: Annabeth was safe and alive.

**Did you like it? R&R please. Flame if you want. The next chapter might take a while.**


	4. Disclaimer AN

**I know you guys are expecting a new chapter, but I WILL finish the story. I never said I was going to discontinue it, I'm not THAT cruel, just writing at a…slower pace. The disclaimer's here because I might forget to write it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I am NOT an old guy who sits around writing all day. This goes throughout my whole story.**

**AnnabethIsTheBest**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your reviews: it convinced me to write more. And all my reviewers: SON OF POSEIDON 2118. , RozaveRnB, inaginethatt, ApollosFavoriteDaughter3927, DancerGurl99, PJrocks, xxxxwisegirlxxx, ****ILove2Write13, Ultimate Demigod98, owlhead98, Bhares Lawke, purple909, Horseybella1197, soonersgirl86, MorganL.F, Blackhawk1997, and my first reviewer, MewMoon. This is only a filler chapter, but…On with the story! :) **

**Chapter 4**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up early, thinking about the quest and Percy. We're finally going to save him; I guess Luke was wrong, the gods really do care about their children. Gods, it's boring in here.

~PJO~

I went out to the beach and started praying to Poseidon. 'Please let me find your son. Please stop my mom from blasting him to pieces if he loves me. Please –"

"Hey, Annabeth, are you ready to leave yet?" Malcolm asked. Damn it. I was out here that long?

"Yeah, sure lets go. Where's Mom?"

"Right here," Athena came out of nowhere.

"Oh. So, when are we leaving?"

"Right now."

Suddenly there was a bright light around the three of us. Then, we were on a horrible island. It was covered with slime, monsters, basically your worst nightmare. **(A/N: I couldn't think of anything and I had no internet to look it up so just imagine what a horrible place to you would look like.) **

Malcolm spoke first, "Uh, mom? Where are we?"

"I don't know, but I can't seem to teleport all of us out of here. The island must have depleted my powers." She replied.

"Damn, we're gonna be late in saving him. So, how are we going to get out of here?" I asked.

"I think we have to get to the center of the island."

And, uh, how? I thought, LOOK AT THIS PLACE!

**Okay, kill me if you want, but first, I need help on this story. Anyone care to help? I know it's seriously short, but I couldn't think of ANYTHING. *Runs away from angry mob.***

**AnnabethIsTheBest**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, sorry I didn't update earlier. Two lame excuses: writer's block and middle school. Thanks to my reviewers: b****, ****justawriter33, LOST HERO, PainterOfTheStars, imaginethatt, poseidongurl4, and kronos army, I have at least 30 reviews. :) Also I'm giving credit to imaginethatt and PainterOfTheStars for giving me the idea for this chapter. **

**kronos army: People make mistakes; I would like to see YOU write a story with absolutely NO errors AT ALL. And I was reading BOTL while writing that chapter, alright?**

**Anyways, on with the story…**

Annabeth's POV

"Why don't we split up and search the island? Maybe we can find something." I said.

"Very well. But take these headphones; tell us if you find something." Mom said and handed us the headphones. Then we all went our separate ways.

I was still thinking about our kiss, maybe if I hurry up, I could get another one. Now _that_ would be fun… As I was trekking through the island, I encountered a bunch of monsters, mostly baby hellhounds and dracaena, **(A/N: Spelling?) **nothing I couldn't handle. I was at the base of one of the volcanoes when the worst of the monsters came, and I wasn't sure if it was a monster at all. It was too fast, all I caught was a human like shape, dark hair, and _red_ eyes. Then I fell into complete unconsciousness.

When I woke up, I was bound in celestial bronze chains in a dirty cell with bars on three of the sides, and my knife was missing. It looked like I was underground, but I was pretty sure I was still on that island. A guard came up to my cell and slid a tray under the bars. On the tray was a plate of greenish mush and I realized that I was hungry. Even though it tasted like someone's puke, I ate it all up. When I was finished, another guard came and slid a tray under the_ next_ cell. Then I heard a low grunt that sounded almost _too_ familiar. Maybe…

The monster left and I tried to speak to the person beside me, "Hello? Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Anna…Annabeth? Now, why are_ you_ here?" _he_ answered.

So I was right. Guess who it was?

If you guessed Grover or Nico or even Malcolm, then you're wrong. It was the one and only Percy Jackson.

"PERCY! I'm here because someone kidnapped me. It's your turn to answer the question." I said.

"Well, Calypso and another woman took me from the rock I was on and sent me here about a day ago," he replied. I could see his face now; it was covered in dirt and grime, but all the same, still beautiful in my eyes. Suddenly, we were leaning in. The bars were just wide enough to fit our heads. A few seconds later, my tongue was in his mouth. **(A/N: I'm not that good at describing Annabeth and Percy's make-out sessions so, sorry about that.)**

**Someone's POV (You'll find out soon enough.)**

I walked into the throne room and kneeled in front of my master saying, "They have met each other, my lord, but may I ask of a favor?"

"Yes, for all of your service I will grant you just one." He said in his deep voice.

"I ask for the head of the son of Poseidon."

**There's a sort of cliffy here. Don't you just love them? Did you like the chapter? Please tell me.**

**Anyways, whoever can guess who "someone" is can…uh get there story promoted or something, if you have any suggestions for the reward, tell me along with the guess. Oh, here's a small hint: it's a woman.**


	7. Contest

**Bad news: I am very sorry to say that I will discontinue the story. I know I said that I wouldn't, but that was when I had all the time in the world. Now, I barely have any time to sleep and poseidongurl4 can hunt me down. I never thought this would get more than 10 reviews, but now I have 45 thanks to all you faithful reviewers. **

**The good news is that if any of you readers want to, you may continue the story. If you do, then review or PM me that you are interested. **

**After that, I will have a contest:**

**I will list the names of all the people interested on a new chapter.**

**The reviewers will vote for who they think is best for continuing this story by review or PM. **

**The number of votes per person will depend on how many contestants there are, I will declare that later.**

**Obviously, the one with the most votes will win.**

**Again, I'm sorry; I just can't take all the weight that's been put on me.**

**AnnabethIsTheBest**


	8. Poll

First, I would like to thank rainingtearsofchocolate for standing up for me: you guys have NO idea what my life is like. And at least I'm getting SOMEONE to continue it. Second, here are the nominees:

ApollosFavoriteDaughter3927

owlhead98

PainterOfTheStars

Your choice, either review or PM me, I think I'm going to do a poll on this in case no one looks at this. Don't blame me if it's dumb, it was my friend's idea alright? And no one can say no to her.


End file.
